nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Quad-ventures in Babysitting
Quad-ventures in Babysitting is the seventeenth episode in the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on March 7, 2015 to an audience of 1.60 million viewers. Plot Summary The quads beg their parents to allow Josie to be their new babysitter, instead of their regular babysitter (an old lady who sews clothes from her body hair). Anne and Tom give in, but Dawn accidentally invites the "cool soccer girls" from school, who invite the whole school, thinking that it’s a party. The parents come home early, but Josie covers for the quads, saying that it was her fault, and is fired. However, Dawn comes up with a plan to get the original babysitter in trouble, which successfully allows Josie to keep babysitting them. Full Plot Anne and Tom need a babysitter to watch over the kids while they're away for the evening. The quads complain that they don't need a babysitter. If they must get a babysitter, they insist that it should be someone cool like Josie. The parents want to hire Tanya whom the kids dislike but after some convincing, they agree to let Josie babysit. While Dawn is talking to the soccer girls, Josie comes over and mentions that she will see Dawn later at Dawn's house. Dawn then brags about Josie being the coolest babysitter ever before realizing that the soccer girls are going to judge her for needing a babysitter. So, she lies to them that Josie is only coming to hang out. Denise and the soccer girls tell Dawn that they would love to hangout with her and Josie at some point. Dawn is conflicted because she's always wanted to impress the soccer girls. Right after Josie comes to babysit that evening, Denise knocks on the door. Dawn tells her they can hangout when the soccer girls are there but then Denise reveals that they are behind her. The soccer girls also invited a lot of their friends, some of whom think it's a party. While trying to figure out how to handle it, Dawn asks her brothers to keep Josie distracted. The kids start throwing a party despite Dawn's attempts to kick them out. Unfortunately, Anne and Tom return home early after realizing that they had the wrong date. They are disappointed that the quads threw a party. Dawn tries to come out clean but Josie takes the blame saying that she's the one who invited Dawn's friends. Anne and Tom are disappointed in Josie. They tell her that she broke their trust and won't be allowed to babysit the quads again. Josie leaves. The quads feel guilty for getting Josie in trouble. So, they decide to sabotage Tanya's babysitting the following weekend. They pretend to be Tanya and invite Tanya's family and friends to party and bring stinky food. That night, while Tanya is unclogging the toilet, the quads welcome Tanya's family and friends, some of whom have come with goats. They then text Josie asking her to come stop Tanya's weird party. The parents arrive at the same time with Josie. The quads then put on a show, praising Josie as a hero who came to save them from Tanya's party. The parents don't buy it. They reveal that when Josie got the text, she texted them letting them know that something was up. At that point, the quads admit that they did it because they felt guilty for getting Josie in trouble. They explain that it was their fault. The parents understand and forgive Josie. When Tanya finally comes out of the bathroom, she has no idea what was going on. The parents announce that Josie will now become the quads' regular babysitter. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Cody Veith as Oscar * Garren Stitt as Connor Guest Cast * Chiara Aurelia as Denise * Lauri Johnson as Tanya Continuity * Dawn joined the soccer team in I Got Your Back but the soccer girls but struggled to fit in with the soccer girls. * Dawn yodels when she gets nervous while trying to impress the soccer girls. This is later explored and explained in Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & BeyDawncé when she's trying to audition to join the glee glub. Trivia * After this episode, The Harper Quads, do not have a babysitter again. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2015